


Into The Darkness

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [41]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Monsters are trapped in the underground
Series: tales of the unexpected [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Kudos: 17





	Into The Darkness

  
The monsters huddle in close to each other, trying to stay in view of the flames, in fear of the darkness that seems to be trying to swallow them.

The only source of light was the fire of the fire elemental monsters, so these fire monsters sat in twos or threes, and a ring of many different monsters kept in a circle.

A small skeleton holds on tightly to his mother, together they sat on the outskirts of the fire ring. This was because the skeleton could see through the blackness as if it were day, it did not stop them wanting actual light though, just kinder for those of needed light for sight.

The monsters were buried underground. The earth itself both protecting them and dooming to the hands of the humans; for them the war was not over, just the emery had changed.

The elders who survived the war are now trying to find a way to break the seal that was cast. Since they ran in a hurry, there had no time to pack supplies. Now the monsters wanted food.

Air too seemed to be a problem. Some monsters kept dying simply due to not having enough air to breathe. There were only a few holes in the rock mass allowing wind through. It was now up the elders of which monster to choose what to do.

Some saying to go deeper into the dark, while others saying to stay together and wait for the seal to break.

Some monsters casting in hopes of moves the air currents about. if this works or not, they would have to wait and see.

Water was not an issue. It came from above from different rivers and all met at a certain point, making waterfalls.

They also had nothing to keep them warm. The cold-blooded monsters had already started to die. So they took a charge and started making their way to the eerie red glow in the distance.

The mountain was once a very active volcano, however, it seemed this one place still bubbled and flow with lava.

Now there were whispers of some monsters making light crystals, so as not to chain themselves to the fire elemental, because it was becoming clear that this was their life now.

Thus this news starts to spend like poison, causing many to Fall Down.

The small skeleton’s clan had already fallen victim to this.

Through the darkness his small orbits watch those who cannot see, they stumble around with their arms in front of them, calling out for loved ones to guide them back.

While some used their hearing to see, closing their eyes completely, listening to the breathing and movement of others.

The little skeleton listens too. Somewhere nearby someone was talking about bubbles. From what he could make out, there was a place where the waterfalls and lava meet, having this heated bubbly pool.

The ghost monsters loved it, making some monsters hate them for finding a sliver of joy in this place. Those hating on the ghosts began mumbles words of violence.

Sans the skeleton hugs closer at his mother’s side, images of blood and dust flashes through his young mind. His heart hurt at the thought of any frights happening in this limited space.

Glancing up he notices some elders walking by the light of some fire monsters. He remembers that they found an area where there was lots of sand. They were going to use this sand to build temporary homes, where crystals that would be made could be hung.

In time the monsters would break the seal. But until then they had to focus on keeping what was a leave of them alive.

They also needed more space. Those who could see in the darkness was going to be furthest away from the small portion light that peered through at midday. Away even from the eerie glow of the lava.

Sans sees the skeleton’s chosen leader coming over to the skeleton clans, with a grim expression on his features. It seemed that they had been right, the skeleton was going to go deeper into the darkness.

For or how long was anyone’s guess.

Sans felt himself being lifted, then carried, he gives his mother a questionable look even though he knew the answer.

Things were never going to be the same, they would most likely die a slow death rather than the quick one, the monsters in the war had. 


End file.
